Surprise, Surprise
by weepingwriter
Summary: Sometimes suprise are good news. BL OneShot.


_I'm supposed to be packing for my trip, but this would not leave my head. I don't know why. So I stopped packing and wrote it. It's finally out. Now I should be getting back to packing. I'm sad I won't be home for three weeks. I don't know what I'm going to do with no computer. Well I'll stop babbling and on with the story. Hope you like it. Please review. Tell me what you think._

_Summary: Sometimes surprises are a good thing._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Surprise, Surprise**

By Denver (falloutgirl8192)

"Lucas Eugene Scott I'm about to kill you!" said an annoyed Brooke as she walked into their house with a little girl with Blonde hair and brown eyes on her side.

"What did I do now?" Lucas laughed. He knew it was always blamed on him when Brooke's pregnant. He figured that out with the birth of his first daughter Lola Heather Scott three-years before.

"You did this." Brooke said pointing to her huge stomach, "I can't fit into any cute clothes any more."

"Pretty Girl your nine and a half months pregnant with the next two big basketball players in the NBA." Lucas said rubbing Brooke's expanding belly.

"What if they're girls?" Brooke laughed back.

"Then they will still be the two biggest basketball players in the WNBA." Lucas said kissing Brooke as she rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Me big sister!" Cheered Lola to make sure that Luke knew she was there too.

"Hey princess." Lucas said picking up Lola.

"Hi Daddy. I gots a new doll!" Lola said with a smile on her face.

"Brooke you got her another one?"

"What she was so good while I was trying to find a perfect outfit for tomorrow? Of course they only have ugly things for pregnant ladies."

"Pretty Girl you'll look beautiful in anything." Lucas said putting Lola back on the ground where she took off running to her toy room.

"Not being this fat."

"Brooke again for the millionth time you are not fat, your pregnant with twins." Lucas said giving her a hug and a kiss on her forehead, "Just think they are going to be here soon."

"I'm so excited. I'm scared too."

"Cheery what are you scared off?"

"I'm scared about how am I going from raising Lola to raising Ella and Teagan or Ryan and Nicolas or whatever they will be."

"Brooke your not alone on this. I'm going to be there for everything. Haley is going to be crazy in helping you like my mom will."

"I know it just scars me how I'm going from one kid to three in a matter of months." Brooke said as she winced at the pain in her back.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just a little cramp. I'll be fine."

"Brooke you're sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because that look on your face tells me other wise."

"I'm," Brooke says as she felt another pain in her back, "Fine."

"Brooke maybe we should go to the doctors. She said that with twins you usually o into labor early."

"Ouch!" Brooke screamed again, "You are never touching me again!"

"Ok let's go." Lucas said as he helped Brooke up.

"You grab the bag next to the closet door in our room and Lola's bag from her room. I'll get Lola."

"Ok." Lucas said taking two steps at a time as he ran up the stairs.

"Lola, Princess. Come on your going to grandma's." Brooke said walking into the toy room.

"Yea! Granma's."

"Ok. Go grab your jacket baby." Brooke said as more pain flooded her body.

"Brooke ready?"

"Yeah. You run Lola over to your mom's next door. I'll wait in the car."

"Ok we'll be very fast. Right Lola?"

"Yep. Speedy!"

"Ok."

**XXXX**

"Baby A is out." Doctor Nelson said during Brooke's c-section, "And it's a girl."

"Luke ha-ha you're still un-beat in this family." Brooke laughed at Luke.

"Hey they can still be good at basketball."

"I don't think so. Did you see Lola play she has my skills. They probably will too."

"They still can."

"Baby B is out." The doctor repeated again, "Another girl."

"Ha-ha four to one Luke."

"Oh god. Kill me now."

"Baby C is out." Doctor Nelson said like the other two times, "Again another girl."

"Wait three babies?" Brooke questioned.

"Yep. I guess this one here was hiding behind the other two."

"Kill me now. Four girls Brooke. What if they are all like you. Our house is going to be insane when they grow up." Lucas said.

"Five to one." Brooke said with a proud smile on her face, "I don't think you are ever going to get that son you want."

"Who cares now? All I have to do is keep them away from you and they will turn out to be great basketball players."

"Hey."

"What is Lola didn't spend so much time with you then she might have had a chance of being good at basketball?"

"I don't think so. She wants to be a cheerleader like Haley and I were."

"I don't want my princess in a short skirt and a top the shows everything."

"To bad babe. She gets what she wants." Brooke said knowing Lucas knew that was true.

**XXXXXXX**

"Momma. Daddy." Lola screamed walking into her mom's hospital room.

"Hey princess. How was grandma's?" Lucas asked as he caught his daughter in a hug.

"Fun. I made." Lola said holding up a picture of what looked like scribbles, "It's for Babies."

"Lola we would like you to meet you three new baby sisters. That's Amanda Grace, Ryan Marie and Ella Rose."

"I wike them momma."

"Well that's good."

"I still want a son. I need one. There's to many girls." Lucas laughed.

"Maybe in a while. Lets just see with these four girls."

**XXXXX**

"Mommy who dat?" asked six-year-old Ryan.

"Ry, Amanda, Ella and Lola I would like you to meet your new baby brother, Keith Lucas Scott."

"He smells bad." Ella said backing up to sit on her father's lap. Ella was the mixture like Lola but opposite. Dark hair and blue eyes. She was going to be the basketball player out of all the girls.

"Maybe cause he went poop loser." Lola said from where she was sitting in the corner.

"Daddy me no loser."

"That's right. Lola stop calling Ella a loser."

"Whatever." Lola said putting her headphone back in her ear.

"Mommy can I hold him?" Amanda asked.

"Go sit in the chair. Daddy will give you him."

"Yeah!" Amanda screamed as she jumped off from her seat on the bed. Amanda or as Lucas calls her a Minnie-Brooke. She has the dark hair and eyes. Also those dimples that show whenever she smiles.

"Me next." Ryan answered. Out of all the girls was the most like Lucas. She kept to herself or "Brooding" and loves to read. She has blonde hair and blue eyes that you could spot from a mile away.

"Ok Amanda. Hold his head." Lucas said as he put the baby in Amanda's arms.

"He like my doll."

"Yeah but don't use him as one."

"Ok."

"So your finally happy we have a son now?"

"Yep. Maybe we can have another one soon." Lucas said giving Brooke a kiss on the lips.

"We'll see. Knowing us if we try again it's going to be a girl." Brooke laughed.

"With us you never know."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**_The End._**

**_Review Please!_**


End file.
